Something You'll Never Understand
by adDicted2life
Summary: Only three people knew that Harry had younger twin sisters hiding from Voldermort. Now that Voldermort is back, the sisters come back as well. Hogwarts get turned upside down with the opposite personality sisters. I know there a alot of stories like this


"Voldermort's army is rising"  
"I know that"  
"The twins aren't safe anymore"  
"I know that"  
"We have to keep them safe"  
"I know that"  
"What are we going to do" he was getting irritated.  
"We are going to have a family reunion"  
"We are bringing them here?"  
"It is the safest place."  
"As you wish"  
  
"Wake up sleepy head"  
"Go away" she pulled the blankets over her head.  
"No wake up" she pulled the blankets of the bed.  
"Illena" she moaned.  
"You have to wake up Uncle Sev said" she said in a defiant way.  
"He's back, why didn't you say so"  
"Go away" Illena imitated her sister.  
"Kali, Illena get down here now. Your breakfast is ready."  
Kali and Illena made there way downstairs. They were both sitting down when  
Snape came in.  
"Sever-us breakfast please" Said kali.  
"Your sooo funny" he replied.  
"I know" she replied before she took a bite out her scrambled eggs on  
toast.  
"Wuff arrr umm dorinne her so earre" said Kali's muffled voice.  
"What?"  
"She said what are you doing here so early. Do you have any manners?"  
Illena said disapprovingly.  
"No" she replied with a shrug.  
As Snape looked at them he became amused. You would have never of guessed  
they were sisters. They were completely different. They didn't look the  
same, they didn't act the same and they had totally different  
personalities.  
Kali was beautiful in a deadly sense of way. She had black hair and blue  
eyes. She was average height and moved like a cat. She had a protective  
personality for those she cared about and for others they didn't exist. She  
was you could say a bitch.  
Illena on he other hand was graceful in everything she did. She had red  
hair and green eyes and looked like her mother. She was taller than her  
sister by two inches and cared about everyone. She couldn't handle the site  
of blood and was a total innocent. She found good in everything. In a sense  
you could say that Kali was darkness and Illena was the light.  
"We're moving to England" he said as calmly as we could.  
Kali spat out the milk she was drinking. Illena just kept on eating.  
"What?"  
"He said we're moving to England Kals" Illena said calmly  
"I heard that, what I meant was why?" she glared at her sister.  
"We re moving because I said so"  
"No shit Sherlock. When do we leave?"  
"Next week"  
"I have so many things to do write letters I better get going" Illena said  
in a hurry.  
Kali just her eyes.  
"I'm gonna start packing"  
"You'll have plenty of time to pack"  
"I know that. I can pack in no time but Illena is going to want to bring  
EVERYTHING"  
"So?"  
"Have you seen how much junk she has?"  
  
"Flight 180 is now boarding"  
"That's us girls" He handed the flight attendant their tickets.  
Illena has tear stained eyes while Kali was on her laptop.  
*Beep.Beep.Beep* was the computer game.  
"Kali please turn that off"  
"Sure thing Uncle Snapey"  
*Sniff. Sniff* came Illena.  
"Bloody hell" Kali said exasperated.  
"Leave your sister alone Kali"  
"Sure thing boss"  
Snape raised his eyebrows.  
"I've always waned to say that."  
"Go back to your computer Kali"  
After 6hrs of hearing sniffles and beeps Snape was finally glad to land.  
He then took the kids to 12 Gimmauld Place.  
He knocked on the door and Hagrid answered.  
Kali stood in front of Illena immediately.  
"Kali. Stop that" Snape scolded.  
"You could've warned me first Snapey"  
Hagrid cut in. "They're waiting for us in the dining room."  
They entered and the only one the twins recognized was Dumbledore.  
Sitting at the table was the Weasley's excluding Percy, Hermione, Ron and  
Remus.  
Illena run up to Dumbledore and straight into his arms.  
He raised his eyebrows.  
Kali just shrugged. "She had to say goodbye to all her friends. Are we  
gonna eat? I'm starving"  
Then she sat down and started putting food on her plate.  
Everyone was staring at the twins. They looked like Lily and James. There  
mouths fell open.  
Kali realized everyone was looking at her and her sister, so she stopped  
filling up her plate and faced them.  
"What?" she said rudely. She did not like people she didn't know staring at  
her.  
"Kali" Illena said nodding her head left to right.  
"Well then tell them to stop staring at me" She then turned to Ron who was  
sitting next to her who had his mouth gaping open.  
"Take a picture it lasts longer" she then got a piece of bread and stuffed  
it in his mouth.  
"You know if you don't close your mouths soon your gonna be eating flies."  
She said to everyone.  
"Kali that will be enough" Snape snapped.  
"There the ones staring at me" she accused.  
Mrs. Weasley who had finally come out of her shock said  
"Forgive us, I'm Mrs. Weasley and this is Mr. Weasley. These are my  
children Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. I have three more but they are away."  
She gestured to everyone."  
Illena being the polite one of the two introduced them.  
"I'm Illena and the rude one over there is my sister Kali. But I wonder who  
are the other two that haven't been introduced yet" She said with a simple  
smile on her face.  
"I'm Hermione Granger" she said looking at the twins who looked like Harry  
in different ways.*If Harry was her he would be having a heart attack*  
Remus Lupin was still staring at Kali who was oblivious to him eating her  
dinner. *She looks so much like James. Even more than Harry in some ways*  
Then as if she sensed him staring she looked up and looked at him.  
"What is this? Stare at all the new people you see night?"  
"I'm Remus Lupin" she said more to Kali than to Illena.  
"Nice to meet you loopy" Kali held out her hand across the table.  
Remus looked at it for a few seconds before shaking it.  
Illena smiled. "So you do have some manners after all"  
"I'm dying with laughter" Kali said dryly.  
Snape not wanting anybody to burst out asking questions to the twins  
decided it was time for them to get them out of here.  
"Kali. Illena. Time for bed."  
"I'm not a five year old, ya know"  
"I am well aware of that but after the flight I suggest you get some rest  
before you start blowing things up."  
Kali just rolled her eyes. Everyone except for Dumbledore and Illena were  
puzzled by this comment but didn't say anything. They just sat and watched  
while Snape ushered the girls out of the room. Then all Hell exploded.  
"One at a time people. One at a time" Dumbledore said.  
Everyone ignored him but everyone, above all the noise, somehow managed to  
her Remus.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked  
"It was safer this way, if nobody knew"  
"I'm there godfather" he shouted, out immediately the room went silent.  
"I think it's time for us to go to bed as well" Mr. Weasley said. Not one  
person argued. They left Dumbledore and Remus in the dining room by  
themselves.  
"I should've protected them. I should've been there" Remus said quietly.  
"It wasn't safe enough Remus and you know it" Snape said from the doorway.  
Remus ignored him.  
"Where were they kept" he asked Dumbledore.  
"Even that I do not know"  
"Only I knew where they were kept. And I don't plan on telling." Snape  
snarled  
Remus fed up with all this crap stomped out of the room and down the  
hallway.  
'Bang' went his bedroom door upstairs.  
"That went better than I expected" Dumbledore said to Snape.  
Remus was in the lounge staring bitterly into the flames of the fire when  
he heard a noise behind him.  
"Couldn't sleep ha?" he looked to where the voice came from. It was Kali.  
She looked different somehow; she looked less defensive and protective. All  
she had on, that was visible, was boxers and a black singlet and was  
leaning against the doorframe.  
"Yeah" he put some more wood into the fire.  
Kali getting uncomfortable in the silence smirked and said.  
"So you're our godfather?"  
Remus gave her a questioning look.  
"You yelled pretty loud"  
"That why you can't sleep?"  
"And a bunch of other things"  
"How does you sister sleep so well then?"  
"She can sleep through anything. It's only when she doesn't sleep you know  
there is trouble."  
Remus wanted to learn more about her life and how she lived.  
"Where did you grow up?" he asked.  
"Everywhere. Uncle Sev moved us around all the time, never gave us a real  
reason, but hey, everyone's got secrets."  
"And what's yours"  
"That you hopefully never will find out"  
They continued to talk deep into the night and when Remus woke up in the  
morning he was for some reason maybe not completely happy but fulfilled for  
the moment.  
Everyone woke up to the smell of breakfast. This was a pleasant surprise  
for Mrs. Weasley as she didn't have to cook breakfast for once.  
"Are you guys going to sleep or day or do you wanna eat?" came the shout  
for downstairs.  
As everyone came down the stairs and into the room, they were surprised to  
see that Kali who was wearing faded jeans and a army green singlet, had  
made breakfast for everyone. Everyone was sat in there seat looking at  
there empty plates wondering if this was some kind of joke.  
"Hey don't fry your circuits the foods coming." Kali yelled out as she sat  
down.  
"Accio breakfast" through the kitchen doors came pancakes, toast, bacon and  
eggs and loads of other stuff.  
"I didn't know what kind of food you guys liked so I made a bit of  
everything"  
"Amazing. You didn't even have any food in your mouth as you said that."  
"Your killing me Lena."  
"What's the catch Kali" Illena said.  
"I want to live by myself"  
"Aboslutely not" Snape said with a tone no one should argue with.  
"Well, then I'll just have to ask you all to stop thinking, which I think  
is highly impossible unless you all die which isn't very nice."  
"What's wrong with our thoughts. No one can hear them."  
"That's the problem. I that no one."  
Hermione dropped her fork.  
"You can read out thoughts?"  
"Unfortunetely"  
"Okay, what am I thinking right now?" Ron asked.  
"She'll never get what I'm thinking" Kali replied.  
"What a fluke"  
"Of course"  
"So can I?" she asked Snape.  
"No" he replied not even looking up from his food.  
"Why not?" she said exasperatedly.  
"One : Because I said so.  
Two: Because your to young  
And three: because I said so" he retorted.  
Just then Tongs ran in breathlessly.  
"Whose Harry Potter?" Kali asked. The whole room went silent.  
"Jeez. You thought I would've asked if someone died."  
The name Sirius floated around the room.  
"Bloody hell, I think I'll shut up now"  
"What's wrong Tongs" Dumbledore asked.  
"Potter... Voldermort....assassination" was all she could get out.  
Everyone stood up.  
"Children stay here" Mr Weasley said.  
"But he's our friend." Ron said loudly.  
"You'll just get in the way" Mrs. Weasley said.  
Kali was getting dizzy from all the thoughts coming in different  
directions. She was getting a migraine and the world was starting to spin.  
Illena knew something was wrong when she saw her sister sway in her seat  
and hold her head.  
Then everything in the room started to shake and everyone went silent.  
"Everyone get out" Illena shouted. No one moved. "NOW!" she screamed in a  
tone that even Satan would be afraid of.  
Everyone moved then. Severus was going to stay until he saw the look that  
Illena gave him.  
Kali saw the world was slowing down but it was still going around a bit.  
Objects in the room stopped shaking but she was still swaying a bit. As  
soon as the room stopped spinning Kali let her hands fall and her head drop  
to her sister's shoulder.  
"Thanks"  
"No probs, should we go see who this Harry guy is?"  
"OK, just let the world still for a minute." After a few minutes the twins  
came out of the dining room and went into the lounge where everyone was  
waiting wondering what the hell was going on. Remus was pacing up and down  
and Snape was sitting taping his foot on the floor annoying everyone that  
was in the room. Everyone except for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George  
were in the room.  
"Sorry bout that guys" Kali said.  
"What happened" Remus nearly shouted.  
"Would you tone it down it's not like I blew up or anything. You guys where  
just thinking too much things at once and it sounded like a bloody  
Metallica concert in my head" Kali explained.  
"So are we gonna rescue this Potter guy or what?" Illena said.  
"You two are staying home with the Weasley while me, Remus and Dumbledore  
go get Harry have I made myself clear" Snape said with authority expecting  
an argument from Kali. But she was filled with surprises.  
"Ok Snapey, come on Illena" she practically yanked off Illena arms dragging  
her out of the room.  
Snape was suspicious but didn't say anything about it to the other adults  
in the room. Kali never gave up that easily.  
  
Upstairs  
"Kali, what are we doing?" Illena said in a rushed whisper.  
"We are going to follow them." she said simply.  
"But why are we going up stairs if we are going to follow them?"  
"Because we are going to get the others." Kali replied in a shouting  
whisper. Ron, Hermione and the rest of them were in Ron's room huddled  
together when Kali and Illena came into the room.  
"So how are we going to get this Potter guy back?" Kali said with one and  
on her hip.  
  
I feel like I'm in a spy movie" Hermione said. Everyone, meaning younger  
people, was dressed in black, so they could move around undetected, that  
was Kali's excuse anyway.  
"I know, isn't it fun?" Illena replied.  
"SShhh" Kali whispered up in the front.  
Everyone was packed inside a van while Kali who was the only person who  
could legally drive and could drive was driving all of them to Privet  
Drive.  
"So how do you guys know where Privet Drive is?" Ron asked from the back  
seat.  
"I have a friend who lives in the area" Kali replied with a tone that said  
I ain't talking bout it.  
Instead Illena decided to talk about it.  
"Kali" she said glaring at her "knows a lot of places where there are  
clubs, parties and Privet Drive happens to be a Party center."  
Everyone looked at Kali.  
"What number does this Potter guy live?" Kali asked.  
"4" Ron replied.  
"Isn't that near Jack's house?" Illena asked Kali.  
"Not now Illena" was the only reply she got.  
"My, my somebody's grouchy"  
"I wonder why?" came Kali's sarcastic reply.  
They turned left and came across a sign that said Privet Drive.  
"We're here" they pulled up next to the house.  
The top light was on but the rest of the house was dark. "What are we  
waiting for?" asked Ron.  
"Ssshhh" Kali whispered to him fiercely. Then two shadows came to the  
window.  
"Where's Harry's room?" Kali asked.  
"It's at the back" Ron replied knowing because of last time he broke Harry  
out of his house.  
"Where are his parent's rooms" Kali asked  
"He lives with his uncle and they are in the back of the house as well."  
"Well, since it's nearly midnight and most people are asleep and from what  
I've heard of his uncle he would surely be asleep AND since Dumbledore and  
the others can't have possibly got here this fast, then why is that light  
on?"  
Everyone looked at Kali.  
But Kali had her eyes closed and looked as if she was concentrating on  
something.  
"Someone's in there" was all Kali said. "You three" she said pointing at  
Fred, George and Ron "Come with me. Illena keep the car going and you two"  
she said pointing at Hermione and Ginny "put the chairs down."  
Kali jumped out of the car with the Wesley men following her.  
"Aloha Mora" she whispered and pointed her wand at he lock.  
Behind her she heard Fred and George whispering.  
"Shut up, you're making too much noise" she snapped at them.  
"You sound like you've done this before" Ron, who was standing next to her  
said.  
"Loads" was her only reply.  
When they got to Harry's door they heard banging and boom's everywhere and  
Ron was about to just burst in when Kali stopped him.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Kali nearly shouted at him.  
"I'm trying to save my friend"  
"Look for all we know your friend might already be dead or have escaped and  
you can't just go barging in there you need to find out what the hell is in  
there first you stupid capskull"  
"Sorry" Ron apologized.  
"Conviso" Kali said pointing her wand at the wall. Suddenly the wall seemed  
to disappear and you can see what was in the room.  
"What are you doing?" Ron shouted quietly.  
"Don't worry they can't see us"  
Ron was going to say something else but decided not too.  
*She's just going to say some smart aleck comment again* he thought.  
Through the wall you could see that some guy was trying to catch Harry but  
he kept on dodging. Kali suddenly realized that the Weasley's twins weren't  
around, and then she saw that the twin's were coming down the hall.  
"We were wondering why the Dumley and his family weren't awake with all  
this" they explained.  
"And?" Kali said irritated.  
"They have a spell put on them."  
"Well looks like we have to bring them to"  
"What" came the protest from all three Weasley's in the house.  
"How many apart from Harry are there in the house?"  
"Three" Ron answered,  
"Good that means that there is one for each of us. Fred, you can take the  
mother, George, the father and Ron take the other one I don't know yet.  
I'll take Harry" They just stood and stared.  
"What are you looking at? MOVE." She drilled out orders so well that she  
mad a Sergeant look sissy.  
"How do we get them out of the bed?"  
"Elevo advolo should do it, and when you get to the car you stay there and  
wait for me and Harry."  
Ron, Fred and George went of down the hall.  
Kali waited until they were out of sight before she opened the door a  
little.  
"occaeco" she said.  
Harry saw the door open a little and was distracted for a little bit. His  
attacker saw that and aimed his wand at Harry. Kali also saw this and  
pushed Harry out of the way. Kali saw that the attacker was momentarily  
confused so she took the chance. She walked up to him and removed the spell  
and as the attacker saw her she kicked him in the privates grabbed his  
shirt and threw him against the wall, she then grabbed Harry's wrist and  
literally yanked him all the way to the car. The door opened when they got  
to the car and when- Harry and Kali got in it immediately took off.  
"Thank god, Harry your safe" Hermione exclaimed embracing him.  
"Owww" Harry shouted grabbing his arm.  
"Sorry Harry"  
"It's alright" he replied. He looked around the car. The back seats were  
down and he saw that his Uncle, Aunt and cousin were in the corner. He also  
noticed that there were two unknown people in the car. *Van* he corrected  
himself.  
"Take your shirt off" the girl who had dragged him into the car said.  
"What?" exclaimed Ron.  
"I told him to take off his shirt" she retorted.  
"Really Kali, shouldn't you wait until he knows your name before you try  
and sleep with him?"  
"Your really funny Illena" came the sarcastic reply "I want to take a look  
at your shoulder." Kali faced Harry.  
Suddenly she smirked "Unless you want me to take it off" Illena laughed and  
the rest of them choked.  
Harry quickly tried to take off his shirt but was unable to because of the  
pain.  
"You" she pointed at Hermione "Help him with the shirt" This time it was  
Harry's turn to choke.  
"Shouldn't Ron do it?"  
Kali looked at Ron then back at Hermione.  
"Ron would probably wrench his arm off. You know how men are. No offense"  
she said looking at Ron.  
Hermione considered it then slowly took Harry's shirt and cringed. On  
Harry's shoulder was this massive purple-brown bruised surrounded with  
blood. Kali looked at it.  
"It's dislocated" she said simply.  
"What does that mean?" asked Harry.  
"It means that I have to do this" she grabbed the back and front of the  
shoulder and wrenched it back. It was rewarded with a 'snap'.  
And then Harry's world went black. 


End file.
